


Did/Do you love me?

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gunshots, M/M, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's got one last thing to do before he can move on. How it plays out is up to you.</p><p>*Choose your own ending*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liebling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/gifts).



> As the summary suggests, this story is a choose your own ending type-deal. The first chapter is the story, each chapter after that includes a different ending.
> 
> This entire story came to be when liebling said she wanted this prompt, _desperately_.
> 
> Goal: No goal this time.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my words.

      John and Sherlock walked along the on and off lighting of the alleyway. Their hands were tangled together and the silence between them was comfortable. As they reached the end of the alley and came up to a quiet road, Sherlock went ahead and dragged John along behind him. After hopping a small fence (to John’s reluctance) they entered a small park and walked to a bench under a large weeping tree that hid them from the outside world.

     Sherlock dreaded what he had to tell John. Things had been so good lately—better than good, great even. It wasn’t fair that he had to wreck it all when it’s the only thing he’s ever had.

     Mary had tried to do the job for him. She’d gotten close, but John’s stubborn refusal to give up his need for Sherlock had made her job impossible. She’d had three years and still she couldn’t manage to turn John away from Sherlock. Sherlock only wished she’d been able to. It would be easier to see him happy with someone else than dead because he was considered a liability in Sherlock’s work.

     John was supposed to be an assistant. Someone to keep Sherlock and keep up appearances with while he worked in the background where no one could see him, but John Watson had a way about him that wiggled it’s way into you. Everything that was shut off about Sherlock, John managed to turn it on and repair what was broken. John lit everything up and made Sherlock want to be better. Be the man that John believed him to be. But life isn’t a fairytale, and Sherlock won’t get his happy ever after.

      Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and gave him a hug before he stood up. John followed suit. Sherlock’s eyes were filled with unshed tears as John stood just a meter away from him, feet shoulders width across and hands fisted and his sides. He’d take it like a man, no, like a soldier, Sherlock thought. Sherlock raised the gun before


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ending one!

John opened his mouth to speak. “Did you ever love me? Or was it all an act?”

Sherlock blinked once before answering.

“I love you more than life itself.”

John’s resolve broke and the tears traveled down his cheeks. He began to beg, “One more time. Kiss me, one more time please Sherlock. Please.”

Sherlock considered it before lowering the gun and walking to John, the gun in his pocket and his arms wrapping around John before he even knew what was happening. They kissed hungrily, passion overwhelming them because they knew the end was near. When the need to breathe overtook them they rest their foreheads together, panting heavily. “okay.” John said

The gunshot rang out through the night, and Sherlock swore he’d never love again—it only leads to pain.

It’s done. –SH

Come back. It’s time to play. –JM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's ending number one! How many of you picked it on the first time?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ending two!

John asked, “Do you love me?” Sherlock lowered the gun for a moment before answering “more than life itself.” Sherlock crossed the short distance and was wrapped up by John’s strong arms. A muffled gunshot rang out around them, and blood started to pour onto the cement. Sherlock’s eyes were wide and his mouth was open as he looked down at his stomach to see the blood was coming from him. He looked back up at John in time to see him say “I’m sorry.”

Sherlock took his final breath before John had to lower his body down to the ground. Wiping the blood on his jeans, he tapped a number on his mobile before waiting for a pickup.

“It’s done. Disposal at the park.”

A snakey voice came across the line “Good boy! Oh come home now, we’ve got so many things to do. You wouldn’t want to disappoint, would you?”

“Of course not, James. Just tell me when and where.”

“Mary will pick you up at Baker St., two hours. Be ready.”

The line went dead and John headed for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to make stories that aren't sad. Which is sad for me, but I guess it's sad for the people who read it too, huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ending three!

asking “Do you love me?” John didn’t hesitate as he answered, “More than life itself.” Sherlock nodded to himself before deciding what he had to do.

“I’ll see you soon.” John’s eyes widened but before he could protest Sherlock had pulled the trigger, and John’s body was falling backwards with a small whole between the eyes.

Sherlock went to his lover’s body, and if he believed in soulmates he’d say that John had been his. If he believed in Heaven he’d hope he’d meet him there. And in that moment, Sherlock decided to believe, because his reason to just left, and he had to at least hope it was true; if only to see him one more time.

Sherlock pointed to gun to the side of his head, calculating the exact position necessary to not fail.

A gunshot rang out in the night, and Sherlock’s already sitting body fell to the side of John, their hands intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens to be the last ending I wrote when I sat down and wrote them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ending four!

asking, “Do you love me?”

John allowed a few tears to escape from the corners of his eyes, falling silently down his cheeks.

“More than life itself.”

Sherlock let out a ragged breath before pulling the trigger. The sound of the gunshot rang in his ears before he saw the trickle of blood from the entry wound in John’s forehead. His eyes were glassy and he fell backwards with a thump. Tears flowed from Sherlock’s eyes as he tried to blink them away so he could reach his mobile in his pocket.

It’s done. –SH

Rome. Your flight leaves in an hour. You’ve got a lot of work to do. –JM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, this was the first ending I wrote. Somehow it got put last.


End file.
